Navajo
Intro/Introduction - Thursday 13th June 2019 - 22:30 Lesson 1 # Yáʼátʼééh! = Hello! # Yáʼátʼééh shimá = Hello mother # Ahéheeʼ = Thank you # Hágoóneeʼ shimá = Goodbye mother # Hágoóneeʼ = Goodbye # Ahéheeʼ shimá = Thank you my mother Lesson 2 # Ni = You # Ní = You # Yáʼátʼééh dóó ahéheeʼ = Hello and thank you # Yáʼátʼééh dóó haash yinilyé? = Hello and what is your name? # Yáʼátʼééh abiní dóó ahéheeʼ = Good morning and thank you # Yáʼátʼééh abiní! = Good morning! # Yáʼátʼééh abiní shimá = Good morning mom # Haash yinilyé? = What is your name? # Ni shąʼ haash yinilyé? = What is your name? # Yáʼátʼééh abiní haash yinilyé? = Good morning, what is your name? Lesson 3 # Naat'áaniinééz góó déyá = I am going to Shiprock # Shimá Naat'áaniinééz góó déyá = Mother, I am going to Shiprock # Daʼ Naat'áaniinééz góó diníyá? = Are you going to Shiprock? Family - Saturday 15th June 2019 Lesson 1 # Ahéheeʼ shimá yazhí = Thank you aunt # Ahéheeʼ shí nalí asdzaan = Thank you paternal grandmother # Shi = My # Yáʼátʼééh shizheʼé = Hello father # Hágoóneeʼ shimasaní = Goodbye maternal grandmother # Bee = He has # Shimá hólǫ́ = I have a mother Lesson 2 # Shicheii = My maternal grandpa # Ádí = Older sister # Adáʼí = A maternal uncle # Atsilí = A younger brother # Shíyeʼ = My son # Ánaaí = Older brother # Yáʼátʼééh shicheii = Hello maternal grandpa Food Lesson 1 # Bilasáana = Apple # Chʼil łitsxooí = Orange # Yishą́ = I am eating # Hashkʼaan = Banana # Azeeʼdíchʼííʼ = Chili pepper # bįįh yildeeʼį́ = A cherry # Didzétsoh = Peach Lesson 2 # Chʼil Łichxíʼí = Tomato # Tłʼoh chin = Onion # Waaʼ = Spinach # Naadą́ą́ = Corn # Nímasii = Potato # Bilasáana yį́yą́ = He is eating an apple # Chʼééhjiyáán bił yáʼátʼééh = He like watermelon Lesson 3 # Béégashii Bitsįʼ = Beef # Bisóodi Bitsįʼ = Pork/Bacon # Tązhii Bitsįʼ = Turkey # Naʼahóóhai Bitsįʼ = Chicken # Dah woozh yishą́ = I am eating strawberries Animals - Monday 17th June 2019 Lesson 1 # Łóó = Fish # Gah = Rabbit # Shash = Bear # Łį́į́ʼ = Horse # Shimá łį́į́ʼ bee hólǫ́ = My mother has a horse # Shimasaní tązhii bił yáʼátʼééh = My grandma likes turkeys # Dibé haash wolyé? = What is the sheep's name? Lesson 2 # Béégashii = Cow # Łééchąąʼí = Dog # Télii = Donkey # Tłʼízí = Goat # Gólízhii = Skunk # Yáʼátʼééh gólízhii = Hello skunk Lesson 3 # Magí = Monkey # Bisóodi = Pig # Dóola = Bull # Shi magí hólǫ́ = I have a monkey # Shimá magí bił yáʼátʼééh = My mom likes monkeys # Shimá bisóodi bee hólǫ́ = My mother has a pig # Shimá dóola bee hólǫ́ = My mother has a bull Numbers Lesson 1 # Tááłaʼí = One # Naaki = Two # Táá = Three # Ashdla = Five # Tááłaʼí, táá, díí = One, three, four # Tááłaʼí, naaki, díí = One, two, four # Naaki, díí, ashdla = Two, four, five # Ashdla bįįh yildeeʼį́ = Five cherries Lesson 2 # Hastą́ą́ = Six # Tsostsʼid = Seven # Tseebíí = Eight # Náhástéi = Nine # Neezná = Ten # T''seebíí, tsostsʼid, hastą́ą́'' = Eight, seven, six # Bilasáana neeznáá hólǫ́ = I have ten apples Lesson 3 # Łaʼtsʼáadah = eleven # N''aaki tsʼáadah'' = twelve # T''áá tsʼáadah'' = Thirteen # Díí tsʼáadah = Fourteen # Ashdlaʼáadah = Fifteen # N''eeznáá, łaʼtsʼáadah, naaki tsʼáadah'' = Ten, eleven, twelve # Łaʼtsʼáadah, neeznáá, náhástéi = Eleven, ten, nine # Ashdlaʼáadah, díí tsʼáadah, táá tsʼáadah = Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen Lesson 4 # Tsostsʼid tsʼáadah = Seventeen # Tseebíí tsʼáadah = Eighteen # Náhástʼéí tsʼáadah = Nineteen # Naadiin = Twenty # Hastą́ʼáadah, ashdlaʼáadah, díí tsʼáadah = Sixteen, fifteen, fourteen # Tseebíí tsʼáadah, tsostsʼid tsʼáadah, hastą́ʼáadah = Eighteen, seventeen, sixteen # Naadiin, náhástʼéí tsʼáadah, tseebíí tsʼáadah = Twenty, nineteen, eighteen Lesson 5 #''Taadiin'' = Thirty #''Dizdiin'' = Forty #''Ashdlaʼdiin'' = Fifty #''Taadiin dóó dizdiin'' = Thirty and forty #''Dizdiin, ashdlaʼdiin'' = Forty, fifty #''Taadiin, dizdiin, ashdlaʼdiin'' = Thirty, forty, fifty